


Sam, Sam, the Very Tall Man

by badwolfofbakerstreet



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blink and you'll miss it, Crack, Eleven is a little shit, Fluff, Gen, Okay bye, Sam is a moose, Sam is tall, Sam is very tall, Superwho, The TARDIS knows, Then I saw the post on instagram, There's a moment of Destiel, and then I wrote it, don't hate, just in case, just wanted to mention, they're in love, you hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfofbakerstreet/pseuds/badwolfofbakerstreet
Summary: Sam is too tall for the TARDIS, basically, that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this post of Mark Sheppard telling a story about trying to get Jared to go into the TARDIS at comic con but he was too big for it... And thus crack ensued. If you're still with me, ENJOY!

He could hardly remember it, his younger days when the world seemed huge and impossible to discover. When he needed to ask for help to reach something on a high shelf, or had to crane his neck up to speak to someone directly. Once he’d hit puberty, and shot up farther than either his dad or brother were prepared for, all memories of being short were wiped from existence. Being tall was awesome, it meant he no longer had to depend on anyone to reach anything, he could easily see over crowds, as well as be seen. He was intimidating to smaller people, and women found him more attractive. It was the first thing that drew Jess to him: his height. 

Sam Winchester knew he was tall, and he’d grown accustomed to a life at great heights and never once felt different or out of place because of it. His height was never a hindrance, even when Crowley called him Moose, or Dean came up with equally insulting, but really hilarious, nick names. He didn’t mind it, he could take it, because he loved his height. 

Until he met the Doctor, who’d called him ‘big guy’ and grinned at him in a cheeky way that sort of got on his nerves and they all made their way to the blue police box he called his TARDIS. 

The second they’d strolled up to the doors, ready to enter, Dean smiled over at him with raised brows, he was seconds away from laughter and the Doctor was confused. 

“What?” He’d asked, so worried that they were amused by his box, but it wasn’t that. Sam knew it wasn’t the fact that this alien traveled around all of space in time in a box, it was the size of the door. Dean knew he’d have to do a bit extra to fit through the door. So he squared his shoulders and raised his chin a little to keep some semblance of pride. He held out his hand as a gesture to allow the others to walk through first. 

They went in one by one, first Clara, then Dean, followed by Castiel. The last two to go in were Sam and the Doctor, Sam nodded his head and the Doctor filed into his ship after the others and then turned, crossing his arms over his chest, he waited for Sam. 

“If you need any help let me know, Sammy!” Dean teased him from inside the TARDIS and he huffed, walking up to the door. In any other case, it would be quite large, and a ‘normal’ sized person would have no trouble passing through. 

He mentally berated himself for thinking that normal was a good thing, normal was never a good thing. He traveled around America and hunted creatures that were supposed to be fictional for a living, and he was about to walk into a space ship that doubled as a time machine. Normal was so far from what he was used to, he hadn’t had a normal day since before his mother died. Even then, were babies lives technically normal? 

“Do you need a minute?” The Doctor asked, he was concerned, had he had eyebrows, they would have most certainly been creased with it. However, there were hardly any and his mouth was a thin line, and his hair was tousled to one side and he stood with his feet pointing out from one another. Sam didn’t want to be coddled by a man in a purple tweed coat with a bowtie, so he shook his head and stepped forward. 

The first thing he realized needed to be done was to duck, his head would have hit the top of the entryway. The second was that he needed to turn, as the doorway wasn’t quite wide enough and the second door wasn’t open, so he turned sideways, bent at the knees a bit, and sort of side-limbo’d his way into the ship. 

“Beautiful, Sammy. Really nice work. Just splendid.” Dean was giving him a thumbs up and a sarcastic smirk, and the younger Winchester had to bite back the urge to give his older brother the finger. 

“So where are we going, exactly?” Sam changed the subject completely, looking to the alien who seemed to be holding back laughter. His face lit up exponentially and he twirled around, heading to the center of the room that housed some sort of control area. 

“The Winchesters!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air before clapping them together. He then separated his hands, wiggled his fingers and placed them on a lever in front of him, “How do the roaring twenties sound to you gentlemen?” He grinned before pulling it and the room lurched. Clara braced herself like a pro, but Sam was knocked on his behind, not expecting them to move so suddenly. He looked over to find Dean and Cas clinging to one another, no surprise there. Once the room stopped shaking and Sam was able to stand, Dean jumped away from the angel like he’d been burned and then shrugged it off, running an awkward hand through his hair. 

Sam laughed, he’d get Dean back eventually, and his brother just gave him the perfect ammo. First, however, they needed to change in order to fit into the ‘roaring twenties’. 

“Clothes?” Sam asked, the Doctor nodded. 

“Follow me! We have wardrobes in abundance, she’ll give you anything you need, it’s right up these stairs and through the first door on your left.” 

“I thought it was downstairs?” Clara asked, the Doctor turned to her. 

“No, she moved it last night, something about feng shui.” He turned and was off, Sam had to rush to follow, but as he made it to the top of the small staircase, he noticed the archway seemed to expand for him. He rolled his eyes, from what the Time Lord was saying, this ship was alive, and liked to move things. It was probably messing with him, and since he worked so hard to get into the thing, it was expanding all the doorways. He hoped no one was looking, but heard Clara giggle behind him, paired with a snort from Dean. 

They noticed. 

He followed the alien through the halls and even though he’d said the first door on the left, they passed multiple doors on that side until they reached one at the end of the first curve; it was marked dressing room. 

“She should have materialized clothing in your size by now.” He smiled and pushed open the door, “Enjoy!” 

Sam sighed at the comment and hesitated, eyeing the opening warily. 

“Well?” 

“Uh, ok fine.” He sniffed hard and stepped forward, the door jamb again expanded to fit his size and he heard the Doctor gasp audibly. He turned back to find his eyes alight with excitement.

“This is a new development! I’ve never had anyone of your immeasurable size in the TARDIS before! This gives us loads of opportunities to test her capabilities, oh what great fun we’re going to have! Think of the experiments!” 

“Doctor?” Sam interrupted, his face unamused. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re rambling.” 

“So I am!” He laughed and gave Sam a couple finger guns before continuing down the hall with the others in tow. Dean winked as he passed and he heard them all burst into laughter before he rolled his eyes and shut the door. 

This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
